We're Going Back To Where?
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Well this is my sequel to Your Mother Is Who?. Please Review my story. I don't own anything except the 2nd generations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well this is the sequel to Your Mother Is Who? I am not going to make a trilogy out of my other story because I don't know where to go with it. But I changed the ending sentence so it doesn't seem so weird. Enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 1/ Prologue**

The next day at Tommy's house….

(they had already told Cece about getting married and the baby and she was thrilled)

"Tommy now that we're getting married, I want to get married before I show" Jude exclaimed, while rubbing her hand across her stomach.

"Whatever you want Jude. I have a suggestion. How about we go back to Toronto, so you can talk to your sister? She obviously doesn't know or she would have come here and beat me up to a pulp" Tommy suggested.

"No way Tommy! I am never going back to Toronto! I already told you that yesterday." Jude was a little mad at Tommy for suggesting that but, laughed when he said Sadie would beat him up to a pulp.

"Jude, you actually said that you were putting off going to Toronto" Tommy quipped.

"That is beside the point!"

"Come on Jude! You haven't seen or talked to anyone over there, in 10 years! Neither have I. Don't you want your sister, parents, friends, and anyone else you want, in the wedding?"

"Yeah I suppose. Alright Tommy. I'll go, but only because I want to see my sister and we have to bring Cece" Jude agreed.

"Thank you Jude. I love you, you know"

"I know Tommy, I know. I love you too"

"Come on, let's go pack" Tommy suggested.

Upstairs Cece was being a little snoop, and heard everything. She was so excited she was going to see her aunt, grandparents, and anyone else her parents know. She didn't want them to know that she heard and scurried off to her bedroom.

Tommy and Jude heard those running steps their daughter made, and ran up to get her.

"Cecelia Annelise Quincy! Get your butt out here right now!" Jude screamed to her daughter outside her door.

Jude was extremely mad probably because of mood swings.

"Ye…ye….ye….yes mom?" Cece answered very scared.

"Were you snooping?" Jude asked calmly.

"Yes" Cece said more calmly also because her mom had calmed down.

"Ok, good. Now we don't have to tell you what we are doing. So go pack stuff for the trip" Jude said walking downstairs to her house.

Tommy just stood there with complete shock on his face, as to what Jude just did.

Cece's bottom jaw was on the floor.

"Mood swings girl, mood swings" Tommy finally said, while walking towards his room.

After they all packed, the next day they were flying to Toronto.

The next day…

Tommy called Darius on his cell, to tell him he was going on vacation.

"Hey D, I'm going on vacation for a week, so I don't want to be bothered" Tommy hung up after that.

**A/N: well what did you think? I know it's short again, but this is like a prologue. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they got to the Toronto airport, all three of the Quincys were jetlagged. They got their bags from the luggage return and rented a car.

Tommy surprisingly still kept his old apartment, so they drove there.

They set their stuff down and went to G-Major.

Tommy and Jude decided that Jude would enter G-Major with Cece first, and Tommy would be outside, waiting for Cece to come and get him.

Jude and Cece entered G-Major. Jude saw that Sadie was at the front desk and answering the phone.

Sadie looked up and dropped the phone, running towards her sister.

"Oh my G-d! Jude is that you?" Sadie screamed hugging her sister.

"Yeah Sadie, it's me. The one and only" Jude answered, hugging her sister back.

Sadie hadn't seen the girl next to Jude, at all.

"Stay right there, I'll go get Georgia and Kwest!" Sadie screeched in happiness.

Moments later, Kwest and Georgia were being pulled by Sadie.

"Jude!" Kwest and Georgia both said at the same time, hugging Jude at the same time.

Sadie finally noticed the girl next to Jude.

"Oh wow, um I didn't see her. Jude, who is that?" Sadie asked, very surprised.

With that, Cece left Jude's side and ran to get Tommy.

Before Jude could answer, Cece was back, dragging Tommy with her.

"That is Cecelia, mine and Tommy's daughter" Jude answered when Tommy was there.

Before anyone could speak, Cece told Jude something.

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom" she whispered.

"Ok go ahead" Jude whispered back.

"No, don't anybody say a thing before we explain. 10 years ago, I got pregnant from Tommy. After I told him, he left me"

Before Jude could finish, Sadie jumped in.

"Tommy, how could you do that to my sister?" Sadie questioned Tommy.

"Sadie don't, let us explain. I wasn't finished. So I left and moved to New York. After I had Cecelia, I gave her up. I didn't want to have anything reminding me of Tommy. After that, I enrolled in NYU, to study as a music teacher. Then after college, I got a job at the local music hall as a teacher" Jude finished what she was saying.

"After I left, I went to New York as well. I got a job producing at a place called D-Ultra, owned by my former manager, Darius Mills. But I was lonely. Something was missing. It was Jude but, of course I couldn't get her back. So I decided to adopt a kid. It turned out they had a baby girl that was just turned in. So I adopted her. Her name was Cecelia Marie. She is exactly like Jude. She wanted to sing for a career. So I enrolled her in singing classes. It turned out her teacher was Jude. Then one thing led to another and she told me that I actually adopted my actual daughter" Tommy jumped in.

"It also turned out that we lived on the same street, right next door to each other, but never crossed paths until that day" Jude chimed in.

"Whoa ok, is there anything else you need to throw at us?" Sadie asked, still processing the information Tommy and Jude had given them.

When that was said, Cece came running out of the bathroom.

"There you are Cece. I want you to meet your aunt, Sadie. My sister"

"Hello Aunt Sadie" Cece said looking up at Sadie.

**A/N: well what do you think? Is it longer than I usually do? I know I sprung a lot of information on them at once. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Cece. This is your uncle, Kwest" Sadie greeted her new-found niece, motioning towards Kwest.

"Sadie, it seems like you have your own stories to tell. Can we go see mom and dad?" Jude said.

"Yeah, um Georgia, can Kwest and I go?" Sadie asked her boss.

She nodded and the five of them went to the Harrison family's home.

When they got to their parent's house, Jude was amazed at how it looked the same.

Sadie walked inside and called to her parents.

"Mom, dad, look who I found at G-Major" Sadie called out to them, and they ran towards their daughter from different rooms in the house.

Tommy was again outside not wanting to create tension, and not to be beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Jude!" both her parents screamed, hugging their daughter at one.

After they let go, they both noticed a girl standing next to Jude.

"Jude, why are you here and haven't contacted us for over 10 years?" her dad asked her.

"and who's this?" her mom asked this time.

With that, Cece went outside to bring her dad with her.

She came inside with her dad lagging behind her.

"This is Cecelia, mine and Tommy's daughter" Jude announced to everyone.

Jude and Sadie's parents were in shock that Tommy was standing in their house, after what he did to Jude.

"You! How dare you step foot in my house after what you did to Jude?" Stuart Quincy yelled at Tommy.

"Dad! Stop it! We have an explanation!" Jude yelled at her dad.

After they went in the living room and told their story, Jude spoke.

"There is more to our story. Tommy and I are engaged"

They all looked at her in shock. Sadie's mouth was open wide. She didn't tell anyone at G-Major that they were engaged.

Jude was going to speak again. She didn't let Tommy contribute to the conversation.

"There is more. I'm pregnant again" all their jaws were on the floor.

"Enough about Tommy and me. Your turn Sadie"

After she told them their story about how 3 years after Jude and Tommy left, Kwest and her started going out and got married 6 months after that. They had a son 2 years later.

"Sadie, why didn't you invite me to the wedding?" Jude asked.

"We had no idea where you were Jude. We also figured that you didn't want to be found. So we let you be, until you were ready to be found" Sadie answered.

"So where is my nephew?" Jude asked.

"He's at camp right now. I'm going to pick him up in 2 hours. Do you want to come with me?" Sadie asked her sister.

"Of course Sadie" Jude replied.

**A/N: well what do you think? I know it took me longer to update than usual but, I'm at a friend's house and we were doing other things. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know finally I updated this story. It's been a while. I wasn't in the mood to write more of this story but I did so here it is. **

**Chapter 4**

Sadie, Kwest, Jude, and even Cece tagged along, went to get Sadie and Kwest's son Nathan.

They got to the camp and saw a whole bunch of kids waiting for their parents on the pick-up steps.

A little boy saw Sadie and Kwest, and ran up to them.

He had tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Mommy, daddy!" Nathan called.

"Hey, how was camp?" Sadie asked her son while picking him up.

"Good" Nathan replied while getting put into his car seat.

The drive back to Sadie and Jude's parent's house was silent.

When Sadie took Nathan out of his seat, he ran inside into the arms of his grandparents.

When Sadie, Kwest, Jude, and Cece got inside, Sadie spoke.

"Jude, I would like you to meet your nephew, Nathan"

"Hello Nathan. I'm your Aunt Jude. Your mom's sister" Jude said to Nathan, looking down to him holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Hello Auntie Jude" he said shyly while shaking Jude's hand.

"Nate, this is your cousin Cece" Sadie said motioning towards Cece.

They repeated the saying hello and the shaking of hands with everybody.

They all went into the living room to chat.

"We are here because we want to ask you to be in our wedding" Jude told everyone looking at Tommy in the process.

Everyone agreed to be in their wedding.

After they said their goodbyes for the day, Tommy, Jude, and Cece went to see Jamie, Kat, Mason, SME, and Patsy.

(I'm not going to go into detail about what everybody else says)

Surprisingly everyone else was ok with Jude and Tommy getting married and having another kid.

Spiederman was a little angry that Jude chose Tommy over him, but he's Spiederman.

Now they needed to go back to New York so they can get their stuff.

**A/N: well what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

When they got back to New York, they all packed everything, sold things, put it all in Tommy's Viper trunk.

They went over to D-Ultra to talk to Darius.

Darius wasn't happy that Tommy quit on him but he understood why they had to leave.

They got back in the car and drove all the way back to Toronto.

In Toronto….

The soon-to-be Quincy 3 (a.k.a Tommy, Jude, and Cece) walked up the steps that led to Tommy's apartment.

It was far too small for 3 of them, come to be 4 in 8 months. They needed something bigger.

They were going to stay there until they could find something bigger.

It was the summer so it was perfect for a wedding.

That wasn't going to happen until they plan it.

Jude, Tommy, and Cece drove to G-Major in Tommy's Hummer. It wasn't the most environment friendly vehicle but it was there.

They were going to sell Tommy's other cars, so they could buy an environment friendly SUV. They needed the room. The other cars that they were going to sell did not include Tommy's beloved Viper.

When they got to G-Major, Tommy asked for his job back. Being a friend of Georgia, he was welcomed back with open arms. Jude didn't want another contract, even though Georgia was willing to give her one. Jude had gotten a hang of teaching music so she wanted a job that she could do just that.

Jude also felt that she wouldn't be considered a star after such a long absence.

Hey look at Madonna. She is much older than Jude and is still a star.

(I really don't know why I chose Madonna as an example but I thought it would work at the time.)

Jude still refused to come back.

She said that the wedding needed to take up her time before she did anything.

Cece wanted a contract with G-Major because she wanted to be exactly like her mom. Jude and Tommy both said that she should wait until she was 15 to have a contract.

Jude was talking with Sadie about wedding details, when someone walked in, that Jude hadn't expected to see in a long time.

**A/N: sorry there isn't any dialog in this chapter and sorry it is short. I'm getting back in my writing frame of mind. I know this took me a long time to get another chapter out but I have had a case of writer's block. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Shay?" Jude asked the person walking in.

"Jude?" the man asked.

"Shay what are you doing here?" Jude asked, walking over to him.

Jude thought that acting civil towards Shay would be a good thing since showing back up at G-Major. She didn't want to hold a grudge against him anymore.

"Jude, my producer quit from the record company I was under and he came back here, so I came here to be produced. What are you doing here, I thought you left?"

"Wait are you saying Tommy is your producer?" Jude asked.

"Yeah" Shay replied.

"He never told me about that. Anyway, I'm here because I couldn't stay away from this place. I'm here to help wherever I'm needed. I don't record anymore so…." Jude trailed off.

"You don't sing anymore? THE Jude Harrison doesn't sing anymore? You can't just quit. You can't do that. You are an amazing artist. No matter what age you are, everyone will love what you do. You have that affect on people" Shay said.

"Really I do that?" Jude wasn't sure.

"Yeah of course you do" Shay answered.

"Alright. Then that means I'm going back to recording. Thanks Shay" Jude said.

"Your welcome Jude. Now which studio is Tommy in?" Shay asked.

"I'll show you" Jude responded.

Tommy was sitting in his office talking to Cece, when he saw Jude and Shay walking to his door. He opened it before they needed to knock.

"Hey Jude. Shay what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I wasn't coming back" Tommy wasn't too happy that Jude had talked to Shay but he got over it quickly.

"Tommy, he was coming here to convince you to produce him here. Why didn't you tell me he was one of your artists in New York? Anyways, I have great news. I am going back into singing." Jude answered Tommy, then asked and stated.

"Really? That is great Jude. What made you change your mind?" Tommy inquired.

"Shay convinced me" Jude responded.

Tommy expression of happiness left his face to be replaced with an expression of anger.

Jude saw this and was startled.

"Tommy, why the sudden change in expression?" Jude asked.

"Why Jude? Me, your fioncé can't convince you. But him, your ex-boyfriend can! How do you think that statement made me feel huh? I'm going to go outside. I'm not leaving you Jude. Not this time. Cece needs both of us, as does the new little one when it is born" Tommy fumed.

Tommy stormed out of his office, out of G-Major, to the back alley behind G-Major.

Tommy threw trash, rocks, and anything else he could find, against the wall, in anger.

Shay was about to say something, but Jude stopped him.

"No Shay, not right now. Cece stay here" she ran out of Tommy's office to the place she knew he'd be, the back alley.

Jude found Tommy throwing stuff, so she was cautious in approaching him.

Tommy knew she was there, because she was the one who always followed him. He didn't need to look up at who it was. So he spoke.

"I'm sorry Jude for yelling like that. I just get so jealous at every guy who talks to you. It's always in the back of my head, that just maybe I will lose you. I don't want to lose you Jude. Not again. It hurts that he could convince you to go back into singing but I couldn't"

He looked up at her.

"Oh, Tommy. You will never lose me again. You have no need to be jealous. I love you; I am getting married to you. I am having your child, again. You can't convince me to do everything Tommy. But you have convinced me to do many things that I was too stupid to realize I should do. For instance, I didn't want to come back here because of what happened. You told me that I should because I needed to come back here and face my past. You were right. I did need to come back here. Just because you couldn't convince me to go back into singing, doesn't mean you can't in other things. Tommy I love you and that will never change. So stop being so stubborn and come here" Jude assured.

Tommy walked over to her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him lovingly.

He (of course) hugged her just as lovingly back.

She leaned up to kiss him and he didn't protest.

When they broke away, Tommy put his arm around Jude's waist and she put her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too Jude. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was producing Shay. I didn't think you wanted to talk to him, but maybe I was wrong. I didn't want to produce Shay but, Darius forced me too"

"It's okay Tommy, it's okay"

They walked back into G-Major hand in hand and walked into Tommy's office.

Shay was sitting in a chair talking to Cece, when Jude and Tommy walked in.

Cece was telling Shay her parents' story. Shay was amazed at how a 10 year old could know so much.

"You feeling better mom and dad?" Cece asked her parents.

"Yeah we are, thanks Cece" Tommy replied.

"Sorry Shay for what I said" Tommy apologized.

"It's alright man, no hard feelings" Shay shook Tommy's hand and left to talk to Georgia.

"Dad, you really love mom, don't you?" Cece asked her dad.

"Yeah, Cece, I really do" Tommy replied with a smile on his face.

**A/N: I know this took a while to post, so I'm sorry. I didn't have the inspiration to write it. Well I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jude and Tommy finally planned their wedding for the next month.

That was very soon but Jude didn't want to show her pregnancy so the wedding had to happen in the next month.

The wedding day….

Tommy was waiting anxiously for the ceremony to commence.

Tommy was extremely nervous. He didn't want to be the one standing at the alter and then suddenly Jude leaves.

On the other side of things Jude was thinking the same thing Tommy was.

Jude was standing in front of the huge brown doors that opened to the man of her dreams, she couldn't help but smile.

She was wearing a beautiful white gown with a corset bodice and a chiffon skirt.

Her hair was down in waves and she had a flowing long veil on her head.

The music started playing and Jude followed the flower girl.

Jude was smiling the whole time.

Jude stepped on the alter and took Tommy's hand.

(I'm not going to do anything during the ceremony because I've already done it in my other stories)

At the wedding reception Jude and Tommy got many congratulations.

The reception was outside and it was going to be sunset soon.

Tommy and Jude wanted to have their dance when the sun was setting.

It was the time for toasts to the bride and groom.

Sadie went first.

Sadie tapped her glass with a fork to get everyone's attention.

All went silent.

"Thank you. I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. Being the older sister of a famed pop star was hard but still is. When she won the Instant Star contest it was all about her from then on. I was always put in the background. But you know, she deserved it and she deserves everything she has now. She has done so much for me so I'm lucky to have her as a sister. Hey, having a former Boyz Attacker as a brother-in-law isn't that bad either. Good luck to you both" Sadie said, raising her glass to them.

Kwest was next.

"I've known Tom for a long time and he always had a hard time admitting his feelings. He especially had a hard time admitting them when it came to Jude," Tommy gave Kwest a raise of the eyebrow in a 'what are you talking about?' look. "You did and you know it Tom. Ever since Jude came into his life, he was happier. Now that they are together, both of them make each other whole. Now Tom is more open about things that he never told me before or anyone else. I don't know what you did to him Jude, but you changed him for the better. Congratulations" Kwest said, lifting his glass towards them.

They both smiled, Jude in happiness, Tommy in slight happiness and slight embarrassment.

Next were Jamie, Kat, Mason, Speid, Wally, Kyle, even Patsy, Georgia, and even Darius.

Cece of course did one herself.

"Mom, dad, I am so happy for both of you. I finally have my mom and dad as a family. From what I can here, you two were meant to be together and you are. I love you both" Cece said to her parents. She hugged them and then sat down at her place.

Tommy and Jude both smiled.

Then Tommy stood up and did a toast himself.

"When Jude won the Instant Star contest, I was immediately smitten by her, the minute I saw her. Yeah I know, surprising right? Just something about her is different from everyone else. I love her for it. Now that we have a daughter and a child on the way, nothing or no one can take me away from them. You know the saying, 'It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all'. Well I'm just happy that I got a second chance at love and that I didn't lose mine again. I love you Jude" Tommy raised his glass to her.

He sat back down.

Jude had to say something too. So she stood up.

"I love you too Tommy. How can I top that? When I got into G-Major the day after I won Instant Star and I was introduced to my producer, I was shocked to say the least and not at all amused. I mean I heard constant ranting about Lil' Tommy Q from Sadie who was obsessed with Boyz Attack. So I wasn't impressed with him. But when he first told me that I needed to change the lyrics to '24 Hours' and flashed me that smile of his, I knew that everything I thought about would go back to him. You know this Tommy and you know this everyone that, every song I wrote is about Tommy. Doesn't that tell you all something? It sure told me. I always denied it but, I loved you Tommy from day one. I still do and always will" Jude tipped her glass full of apple cider to Tommy, since she couldn't have wine, on account of her pregnancy.

She sat back down and kissed Tommy hard.

When they broke away they were both smiling and everyone was cheering and applauding.

"To Jude and Tommy" Sadie said, raising her glass.

"To Jude and Tommy!" everyone else did the same. They clinked their glassed with one another and Jude and Tommy.

"Now it is time for the bride and groom's first dance" Mason said through a microphone.

A slow song started to play and Tommy turned to face Jude.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Quincy?"

"Yes you may, Mr. Quincy"

Tommy took Jude's hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand still entwined with hers.

Jude put her other hand that wasn't entwined with Tommy's on his shoulder.

Jude also rested her head against his chest.

In the middle of the song Tommy could feel his shirt getting wet. He looked up at Jude who was crying.

Jude knew he was looking at her so she lifted her head too. They still kept dancing.

"Jude, why are you crying?" Tommy whispered to his wife.

"I'm just so happy" Jude whispered back to her husband. She smiled at him.

She put her head back on his chest to finish dancing to the song.

When the song ended, everyone clapped.

Tommy and Jude looked each other in the eyes. Tommy then wiped the tears off her face with his thumb.

**A/N: I don't know about you but I thought the last part was so sweet. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been on vacation. I just got back yesterday and I have so much stuff to type. I don't know how long this story is going to be.**

**This chapter does not have anything to do with Jude and Tommy's honeymoon.**

**Chapter 8**

_**6 months later…**_

Tommy, Jude, and Cece were at the dining room table for Cece's birthday dinner.

Tommy of course made the whole dinner.

Tommy was just about to sit down to eat, when Jude screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhh! Owwwww! It hurts!" Jude screamed, clutching her stomach.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"IT'S TIME, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Jude screamed louder.

"Alright. Cece, go out to the car!" Tommy told his daughter.

Cece did as she was told.

Tommy helped Jude out to the car.

Tommy drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

When they got there, they ran as fast as they could to the emergency room.

While Jude and Cece were waiting in the waiting room for someone to take Jude to the delivery room, Tommy called Sadie, Kwest, Jude's parents, Jamie, Kat, SME, Patsy, and Georgia.

Everyone finally got there when it was time for Jude to go into delivery.

Tommy of course went in with her.

Cece stayed with the others in the waiting room.

Delivery room…

"Jude you just need another push" the doctor said.

"I'm trying!" Jude screamed.

Jude was crushing Tommy's hand.

After the push, there was crying.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor announced.

The doctor hand her over to Jude.

"She is so beautiful Jude. She looks just like you" Tommy said, kissing the top of his daughter's head, and then kissing the top of Jude's head.

Their daughter had reddish-brown hair, Tommy's blue eyes, and Jude's facial structure.

"Yes she is. Ow! Why does my stomach still hurt?" Jude said, screamed, and asked.

"You just gave birth it will hurt for a little bit" the doctor responded.

"But it feels like a contraction!" Jude screamed.

Jude handed her daughter over to a nurse to clean her up.

The doctor looked at a monitor and saw something interesting.

"It feels like a contraction because it is one. It appears that another baby was hiding behind the first one. They sometimes do that" the doctor explained.

"TWINS, WE'RE HAVING TWINS? OW!" Jude asked/screamed.

"Yes and we better get the twin out" the doctor replied.

Jude pushed as hard as she could and then heard a cry.

"Congratulations again, it's a boy!" the doctor announced.

The doctor handed him to Tommy.

"Hey there little guy" Tommy greeted, smiling at his son.

"He is handsome just like his dad" Jude smiled at both Tommy and their son.

Their son had Tommy's brown hair, Jude's blue eyes, and Tommy's facial structure.

Tommy handed their son off to a nurse to clean him off.

Tommy and Jude just sat in the hospital bed in each other's arms waiting for their children to be handed to them.

"Exhausted?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah but it was worth it. Now I have 3 beautiful kids and the best husband a woman could ask for. What more could I want?" Jude responded.

"I feel the exact same way except that I have the best wife any man would want. I don't want anything else in life because I have all I need" Tommy said.

Jude just beamed at him.

"Yeah. Now that we have twins we have to buy more of everything. Except on birthdays. Since they share a birthday with Cece, it will be easier to find them something" Jude said.

"Maybe, but they all have different personalities. But speaking of everyone, I better go tell them while you rest" Tommy said.

"Ok. I love you Lil' Tommy Q" Jude smiled up at him, knowing that when she calls him that, it annoys him.

"I love you too Big Eyes" Tommy smiled back. When people call him Lil' Tommy Q, he hates it. But when Jude calls him that, he doesn't mind so much. But he didn't want her to know that.

Tommy walked out the door to the waiting room.

Cece immediately stood up when she saw her dad.

"You have a sister and a brother" Tommy said, not needing Cece to ask anything.

"Twins?" everyone asked at the same time.

"One was hiding behind the other" Tommy answered.

"Cece, do you want to see them first?" Tommy asked her.

Cece nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright, come on then" Tommy said.

Cece followed her dad to her mom's hospital room.

When they entered they saw Jude sitting up and holding the twins in her arms.

Tommy walked over to the bed, sat down, and took their daughter in his arms.

Cece walked over to the bed as well got up and sat down across from her parents.

"They are so cute! What are their names?" Cece squealed.

"Michelle Rebecca Quincy" Tommy answered.

"And Sean Matthew Quincy" Jude replied.

**A/N: well what do you think? You weren't expecting Jude to have twins were you? I thought I'd just put that in there. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Lotsa thanks to who reviewed. I start school in 4 days so my updates for my stories will be distant from each other. So enjoy what I post as soon as I post it.**

**This chapter will go 15 years into the future.**

**This might be the, or one of the last chapters. I don't know it depends.**

**Chapter 9**

"Michelle Rebecca Quincy and Sean Matthew Quincy get your butts down here right now; we have to go!" Jude told them for the millionth time.

Michelle and Sean are late once again for work at G-Major.

Just because your parents own and manage the label you're under, does not mean you can come to work whenever you want. They learned that the hard way.

Jude and Tommy were given G-Major by Georgia when she decided to retire. Tommy and Jude didn't change the name out of respect towards Georgia and all that she has done for them.

Tommy still produces. So does Kwest.

Jude sings from time to time but hasn't recorded an album in 5 years.

She told herself that she wasn't going to record anything else once she hit 40.

Now she is 45 and has kept to her promise.

Also, Jude teaches music on instruments and vocals. She teaches music on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Since today is Friday, she is at G-Major.

Cece and Michelle are singers for G-Major. Cece has hit platinum 3 times and Michelle has hit the top of the charts.

Sean wants to be a producer like Tommy, so he watches what Tommy does and does some tries at producing sometimes himself.

Sadie is still the receptionist per Jude's request.

Sadie and Kwest had another son about 2 years after Michelle and Sean were born, so he would be 13. His name is Nicolas Joshua, but everyone calls him Nick.

Nathan is in college at NYU, studying to be….well no one knows what he's studying to be. He wouldn't tell anyone.

Kat and Jamie finally got married about 9 years ago.

Kat is a famous fashion designer and Jamie is the financial director for G-Major.

They have an 8 year old daughter named Lily Rose.

SME is Patsy's band on her tour. She has become quite amazing in these years.

Jude's parents are mostly the same, but just older.

Jude was exceptionally bugged today because she didn't want to go to work on account of it was her and Tommy's anniversary.

She wanted to get work over with so she and Tommy could have their day.

They have taken too many days off and they need to run the place.

There is also too much stuff they have to do today.

"For the last time Michelle Rebecca Quincy and Sean Matthew Quincy, get your asses down here now! We have too much stuff to do today! Come on! If you two are not down here in 5 seconds-----" Jude was interrupted from her angry rant by Michelle and Sean running down the stairs and out to the car.

Jude just threw her hands in the air and sighed in defeat.

The reason for Michelle and Sean being late this morning was because they were planning something for their parents' anniversary.

About 4 years after Michelle and Sean were born; Tommy had gotten in this huge fight with his mother about something stupid and lost all contact with her.

She moved, changed her email, and phone number.

Tommy had said time and again that he wanted to find his mother again, but didn't know where to begin the search.

So what Michelle and Sean were doing was trying to find Tommy's mother for him.

They started being late for work since 6 months ago; when they started searching for Tommy's mother.

They searched on the internet, phone books, public records, and anything they could get their hands on, but they couldn't find a Madeline Quincy.

Until they decided to go on the net to a genealogy site and searched under Tom Quincy.

It showed who his mother is.

She had apparently gotten re-married and changed her last name.

Her name now is Madeline Ashby.

So they found her name in the phonebook and contacted her.

They told her who they were and she told them that she was grateful that they found her and that, she would be glad to see her son again.

Michelle and Sean told her to go to the restaurant Tommy and Jude are at tonight and surprise him.

**A/N: well what do you think? Do you want me to continue with this story or make it a trilogy? I need to know. This chapter was basically for information. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At the restaurant….

"Finally, we're away from everything today. I mean we had so much to do today. I finally get to be alone with you" Jude said heading to their table.

"I know. I finally get to be alone with you. It's amazing to me how both our daughters are exactly like you. They sing exactly like you, one has hit platinum 3 times and the other has hit the top of the charts. Oh man I'm talking about work when I should be talking about us" Tommy said.

They were at a restaurant where no press of any kind was allowed, so they sat in the front.

"It's ok Tommy. You are proud of our girls and that's ok. I love that you are so proud of them and I love you" Jude said.

"I love you too. I got you something" Tommy said back, pulling a purple velvet box from his jacket.

He opened it and revealed a 24-karat diamond necklace and 24-karat diamond earrings to match. (I know it is cliché)

"Oh Tommy these are beautiful! Thank you" Jude squealed.

"You're welcome" Tommy smiled at her.

"I have something for you too," Jude took out a c.d. case from her purse. "For the past few months I've been recording this for you. There are songs that I had recently written and songs that never made it on my albums on here. I know you said I should record some more but I don't want the public to hear it. I want it saved just for you" Jude said smiling, handing him the c.d.

Tommy just smiled widely back and blushed a little.

No matter how long Tommy and Jude have been together, she can still make him blush.

He can still make her blush as well.

Tommy poured champagne into both their glasses and raised his.

She raised hers as well.

"To us. I love you Jude. Happy anniversary" Tommy smiled.

"I love you too, Tommy. Happy anniversary" Jude smiled back and they clinked glasses.

They stopped talking for a while when they had gotten their food.

Tommy stopped eating when he heard someone talking with the hostess.

"Excuse me but I need to find Tom Quincy. Is he here? He is my son" an old woman asked, who looked like she was in her 70's.

_I know that voice. It couldn't be……_Tommy thought. He had not heard the 'he's my son' part.

The woman walked slowly over to them.

Tommy just stared at her.

Jude saw Tommy staring at something and turned around to look at who he was staring at.

"Mother?" Tommy asked the woman who approached them.

"Yes Thomas" Tommy's mother responded.

Tommy stood up and hugged his mother, a lonely tear trickling down his face.

"Why are you here?" Tommy asked, obviously surprised.

"Your two wonderful children found me and told me where you were, so I came" his mother replied.

"Jude you remember my mother right?" Tommy asked Jude.

"Of course. It's nice to see you again" Jude responded.

"Why did it take 11 years mother?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it didn't seem like you wanted to see me after how we ended things. So I hid myself, got re-married, and changed my whole life. It also didn't look like you wanted to find me so I didn't contact you either. I'm sorry for everything that has happened Thomas. Now I know you wanted to find me, from talking to your children. I haven't spoken to either of your brothers and sisters ever since I stopped talking to you. I really am sorry" his mother answered, tears streaming down her face.

A waiter came by their table and gave them the check.

"It's alright mother. The past is the past. We must look towards the future" Tommy said.

After the bill was paid, Tommy, Jude, and his mother got in the car, and drove back to their house.

Tommy opened the door to the house to reveal his 3 kids, Jude's parents, Sadie, Kwest, Nathan, Nick, Kat, Jamie, Lily, SME, Patsy, and Georgia were there giving them a party.

"Happy Anniversary!" all of them shouted.

Jude and Tommy had huge smiles on their faces.

"Thank you!" Tommy and Jude shouted back.

"Michelle and Sean please come here" Tommy said, while shutting the front door.

"What's up dad?" they both said, trying to figure out if their dad was angry at them for finding his mother for him.

"Thank you both very much. This means so much to me that you both would go and find my mother for me. I can't even thank you enough. As great as this is, I would have liked to help you find her" Tommy answered with a smile on his face.

"We know dad, but we wanted it to be a surprise for you" Sean said.

"I know. Thank you so much. You know, you both can have 2 weeks off. Jude and I have put you two through hell for the past month, trying to get things figured out at G-Major. How does that sound?" Tommy said then asked.

"Thanks dad!" they both said, while hugging him.

"You're welcome. Now I want to formally introduce you to your grandmother because you and she probably don't remember each other" Tommy said.

"Ok" Michelle and Sean responded.

"Mother these are your grandchildren Michelle and Sean, the ones who found you" Tommy said to his mother.

"Thank you. You both did a wonderful thing. I haven't seen or talked to my son in 11 years. Now, thanks to you, I have both talked to him and seen him. I think you both are two of the best grandchildren a grandmother could ask for. It is so nice to see how much you care for your father. It is also nice to see how much you've grown from the last time I saw you. I have missed you, your sister, your mother and your father very much. It is so nice to see all of you again" Madeline said.

As a response, Michelle and Sean hugged their grandmother.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. I have had a lot of homework and a seriously bad case of writer's block. I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm not sure I do though. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was the first day at a new school, yet again, for Michelle and Sean, because every single person at their old school followed them around constantly.

That is one of the drawbacks to being famous. No one will leave you alone and everyone knows who you are.

So that's what they were getting away from.

Well the problem is, is that they can't go too far away from Toronto to go to school, because they can't be away from their family, friends, or G-Major.

So they will have to deal with it everywhere they go.

I should actually not be saying they but, Michelle because she is the famous one. No one knows who Sean is. He is not like Jude, Cece, or Michelle. He can't sing. Well he hasn't really tried actually.

As they enter the doors to the school, students naturally turn around to see what other people come to their school.

When the students turn around, they stop what they are doing and a lot of them scream.

"OH MY G-D! IT'S MICHELLE QUINCY!"

Michelle and Sean are mobbed by a truck load of students.

They ran through the halls as fast as they could.

They ended up trapped at the end of a hallway with no way out.

They were about to panic, when a guy, who looked to be their age, stepped in front of them, facing the mob of students.

"Leave them alone!" the guy screamed, loud enough to be heard over everyone else's screams.

At the sound of his voice, all the students scattered, apparently afraid of him.

"Wow, thank you. Today is our first day and it is already worse here than at our old school" Michelle said, relieved that the mob of students were gone.

"You're welcome. I saw that you were in trouble so I came and stopped it. I'm Eliot. I already know who you are. But who are you?" he said motioning towards Sean.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sean, her twin brother. How did you get all of those students to go away like that?" Eliot laughed at that.

"Students here seem to think that I'm a threat. I don't know why. But I use it to my advantage, but only to help people and do good things. I hate it when people abuse advantages. Well, um do you two need help in finding your classes?" he answered.

"Yeah. Here is our schedule. They seem to think that we have to stick together for everything, so they gave us one schedule" Michelle replied, handing Eliot her schedule.

"Oh, I'll show you to your class then. Follow me" Eliot said, leading them to their class.

When they got to the door of the classroom, Sean and Michelle turned around to thank Eliot, when they noticed he was gone.

They pondered that for a moment then entered their class.

"Ah you're here, good. Class we have two new students. Please introduce yourselves" the teacher, named Ms. Ramirez said.

Before they even started there were gasps heard around the room, because Michelle Quincy was in their class.

"I'm Michelle Quincy"

"and I'm Sean Quincy"

"Sean Quincy huh? Never heard of a Sean Quincy" a student said.

"Well even being the twin brother of a rock star does not get me recognition, so I'm not surprised no one has heard of me. The recognition goes to my parents and my sisters" Sean said.

Ms. Ramirez sat at her desk and watched the students interact and she knew she wasn't going to teach today. So she just sat and watched more.

"Can you even sing?" another student asked.

"Well, no" Sean answered rather sadly.

"A Quincy who can't sing? I can't believe that" there were murmurs from the class in agreement.

"I really haven't even tried actually. So I don't know if I can sing or not. I can play guitar though" Sean said, annoyed with the whole class for ganging up on him.

The class shut up when Michelle gave them a glare that said, 'you better shut up. Stop talking like that to my brother'.

As the class tried to get into the life of Michelle, a girl in the back stared at Sean.

She had a dreamy look about her.

The bell rang shortly after, signaling the end of the class.

Michelle and Sean left quickly so as not to get mobbed anymore.

Their next class happened to be music class.

When they entered the class they were surprised to see who was there.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked, hugging her mom.

"Well I'm your music teacher since I am trained in that field. Tommy doesn't need me at G-Major anymore to help out so I decided to teach here" Jude answered and smiled.

"Hey mom" Sean said, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey Sean. So how has your first day at school gone so far?" Jude heard groaning from them.

"We were mobbed already, right when wee opened the doors to thee school. We were trapped in a hallway and then this guy came and stopped the mob. We talked to him for a bit and he seems nice. He walked us to our class and when we turned around to thank him, he disappeared. Then in class, all the students kept ganging up on Sean, saying he can't sing" Michelle answered.

"Oh Sean, I'm sorry. You can sing you know. Don't you remember the Christmas party when you were 11? You sang the carols with Michelle and Cece. You sang great. Hey it hasn't been what you've wanted to do. You've wanted to produce with your dad. You can sing any time. Oh that reminds me, we are going to G-Major after school. Now go sit down class with be starting soon" Jude said.

As Sean and Michelle were sitting down, other students started to fill the class.

As in the other class, the students gasped at who they were being taught from.

"Hey, just because I am a famous rock start does not mean I can't have a normal life too. I'm sure you all know who I am, but just in case some don't, I'll tell you anyway. I'm Jude Quincy and I am your music teacher. Now in this class, I have two rules: one, each of you have to play an instrument or sing and two, have fun while you are doing it. I don't want this class to be boring. Now get out a piece of paper and write down what you can do. It will either be an instrument or singing"

Jude walked up to Sean and Michelle.

"I already know what you two can do but write it down anyways, ok. Since you both are professional musicians already, you will be my teacher aids so you can get credit for this class" Jude said.

When they handed in their papers, the students were eager to know what they will be doing next.

Jude looked over the papers to see what her students can do and was disappointed that none could sing besides Michelle.

"Alright. Right now I want hear all of you sing something, anything, but not everyone at once. I already know Michelle can but what about you Sean?" Jude said.

"Come on mom, you know I can't sing" Sean said, pleading with her not to push him to sing.

"Yes you can Sean. As your mom and teacher I am telling you to sing" Jude told him, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Alright, here it goes" Sean sang a little bit of something he knew.

As he sang, everyone's mouth was wide open in shock at how good he was.

Jude was smiling as was Michelle. They knew he could sing, he just had to believe it himself.

When Sean finished, there was a loud round of applause.

"See Sean I told you, you could sing" Jude said.

"Yeah I guess I can" Sean smiled to himself.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in forever but I haven't been able to think of any ideas for this fic. But I finally had a burst of ideas so I wanted to write this as fast as I could. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Michelle and Sean walked through the cafeteria trying to find a place to sit where they won't be bothered.

That would never happen.

They walked outside and hid in a corner so no one would bother them.

They sat in silence, afraid if they say anything they will be bombarded with fans or just questions.

Sean was facing Michelle with his back turned.

Michelle lifted up her head for a moment and saw someone right in front of her, apparently waiting for her to look up.

"Oh my G-d Eliot, you scared me! Could you have made a sound or something?" Michelle said in surprise.

"Sorry. I just wanted you to meet one of my friends, if that is ok with you" Eliot said with pleading eyes.

**(A/N: I guess I never really explained what they look like. Michelle and Sean have Jude's former red hair and Tommy's blue eyes Michelle's hair is cut to the shoulder and Sean's is the way Tommy's used to be; all gelled. Eliot has choppy black hair and green eyes. He also has light tanned skin.)**

"Yeah sure as long as your friend isn't a crazed fan" Michelle giggled a little.

"She's not a crazed fan but is a fan" Eliot let out a quiet laugh.

"Kiara, come here" Eliot called to someone.

The girl came over to them and sat down next to Eliot. The girl had long brownish-blonde hair and light brown eyes. She also had fair skin.

But little did Sean know it was the same girl who stared at him in their class.

"Michelle and Sean, this is my best friend Kiara. Kiara, I'm sure you know who they are already" Eliot greeted.

"Nice to meet you Kiara" Michelle and Sean said in unison.

"It's very nice to meet you both too. I've always wanted to meet both of you" Kiara said with a smile on her face, secretly being nervous.

"Both of us? How could you know who I am? I never put myself in the spotlight" Sean asked.

"Well I didn't know who you were exactly but, you are in pictures with your family so I knew you were one of them. I just never knew your name until today" Kiara answered.

"Well at least someone knows who I am" Sean let out a laugh. Then the rest of them laughed with him.

All four of them told each other about themselves for the rest of lunch.

It seems that Eliot and Kiara are sophomores like Michelle and Sean.

It also turns out that all of them love music in some form.

Eliot can play the drums and Kiara can sing and play the piano.

**(A/N: sorry I forgot to mention that Sean can also play piano)**

But other than music, Eliot likes to draw and paint and Kiara likes to make clothes and costumes.

When they got out of their last class of the day Jude was waiting for them.

"Hey mom" Sean and Michelle said in unison.

"Hey Michelle, hey Sean. Are you both ready to go?" Jude said then asked.

"Almost, we just have to say goodbye to our new friends" sure enough, their two new friends were coming towards them.

"Hi Eliot, Kiara. This is our mom, Jude Quincy. Not like you don't already know. Mom, these two are Eliot and Kiara, our new friends" Michelle said.

"Hello Mrs. Quincy, it's very nice to meet you" Eliot stuck out his hand for Jude to shake.

"Hmm, very formal. I like that. But please call me Jude. Even if it is who I am and I'm very happy to be that, Mrs. Quincy is too formal for me. But the handshaking works and it's also very nice to meet you too Eliot" Jude shook his hand.

"Well Michelle, Sean, we better be going. You both have to work. Your dad also claims he has a surprise for us. I hate it when he has a surprise for us" Jude said.

"Ok well see you tomorrow. Bye Eliot, bye Kiara" Sean said, both he and Michelle waving as they walk out.

**(A/N: wow I forgot to mention that in this story, tomorrow would be Michelle, Sean, and Cece's birthday. Sorry I keep forgetting stuff)**

At G-Major everybody was waiting patiently for Jude, Michelle, Sean, and Cece to come in so they could surprise them.

Since it was Cece, Michelle, and Sean's birthday tomorrow, and everybody who they invited could only come today, they decided to throw a before birthday party for them.

In the parking lot, Cece got out of her car at the exact time her mom, brother, and sister did.

"Cece, what are you doing here?" Michelle ran to her sister.

"Hey Shelley, I don't actually know, dad called me today and told me to come here. I wonder what's going on. It's not like our birthday is today. It's tomorrow. Maybe he's throwing us a before birthday party, I don't know. Lets find out" Cece hugged her sister.

They walked into G-Major to find it filled with everyone they knew.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed.

"I decided to throw you a before birthday party because, not everyone here could come for your birthday tomorrow. I thought it would be nice" Tommy said, hugging his children.

"Thanks dad" all three said in unison.

"Mom, you lied to us" Sean said, but with a smile on his face.

"I know but it worked" Jude said, also with a smile on her face.

They noticed that everyone they knew was there

Sadie, Kwest, Nathan, Nick, Tommy, Georgia, Patsy, SME, Jamie, Kat, Lily, The Harrisons, Tommy's mother and even Eliot and Kiara.

Wait a second, Eliot and Kiara?

"Eliot, Kiara what are you doing here?" Michelle asked, surprised.

"Well we are apparently the new artists of G-Major. Tom and Jude also said that apparently we'll be conjoining with you on your next album and also doing the background music for an album with your brother" Kiara answered, shrugging here shoulders but grinning at the same time.

"No way!" Michelle yelped with disbelief, turning to her mom and dad.

"Yes way" Jude answered to her daughter's look.

"Ok. Now it is time for some fun so crank up the volume!" Jude screamed.

Now there was music playing and club lights were on.

Sean went over to Kiara who had gone across the room for water.

He approached her nervously and asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd like that" Sean gave Kiara his hand and she took it, as he led her to dance.

**A/N: Wow ok, finished with yet another chapter. I honestly didn't know where to end this chapter. I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the next week, basically everyone at G-Major was invited to a huge party, from Chaz. Tommy didn't particularly like the idea of seeing his former band-mate again but Jude overruled him.

So now the Quincys are at home getting ready to go to the party.

"Tommy, come on you know you want to sing a duet with me. It will be fun. It'll be like your final goodbye to all of your fans. I know why you don't want to. It's ok Tommy. Just do it" Jude told him.

"No Jude. It's not ok. I'm turning the dreaded age soon and I haven't sung in a while. Besides, I want your voice to myself. Like always. I also really don't want to see Chaz. I haven't even heard from him in what, 10 years" Tommy whined.

"Tommy, yes it is ok. Just because you're turning 50 soon doesn't mean you can't sing anymore. Look at Paul McCartney. He is over 50 and he can still sing. Tommy, my voice will always be yours but it will be just one last rush of fame and then we can stop singing in public again. What are you talking about not singing in a while? You sang in the shower just this morning. You can't turn back now because it's time to go. Now let's go" Jude said, pulling Tommy by the hand.

Tommy sighed in defeat and got in the car with Jude, Michelle, and Sean.

Tommy drove for about 20 minutes and up the driveway of a huge mansion.

"Chaz certainly outdid himself" Tommy chuckled. "Same old Chaz"

They got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later a butler opened the front door.

"Ahh, the Quincys. Right this way please" the butler already knew who they were. They didn't even have to speak.

The butler showed them to a huge ballroom where the party already started.

Chaz was approached by the butler telling him that the Quincys were there.

Chaz said thanks and walked over to them.

"Well, well, well, Lil' Tommy Q. Long time no see" Chaz greeted, giving Tommy their handshake they came up with years and years ago.

"Yeah. Oh, just because we were in the same group for a while still doesn't give you the privilege of calling me Lil' Tommy Q. There is only one person ho can call me that" Tommy said.

"Well what can I say? I have powers" Jude smiled at Tommy.

"Well it's good to see you Chaz, but where is our other daughter?" Tommy asked.

"I think I last saw her talking with Damien" Chaz answered.

"Thanks" Tommy smiled at Jude, Michelle, and Sean, and then walked around to find Cece.

"Michelle, Sean, why don't you two go have fun and find Kiara and Eliot?" Jude asked.

"Sure mom" they both said and walked away.

"Ok Chaz, just so you know, when Tommy and I do our duet in a few minutes, there shouldn't been any Boyz Attack song or anything related to that" Jude said, walking up t the stage, with Chaz close behind.

Chaz walked onto the stage first because he was the host.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming. I have a treat for you all tonight, being that Tom and Jude have agreed to sing a duet. Let's hear it for Tom and Jude Quincy with their song Young!" Chaz yelled into the mic, which got applause and screams.

**Young (by Kenny Chesney)**

_**Tommy:**_

_Looking back now, well it makes me laugh  
We were growin our hair, we were cuttin' class  
Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn  
We were strikin' matches just to watch 'em burn_

_**Jude:**_

_Listen to our music just a little too loud  
We were hangin' in there with the outcast crowd  
Headin' to the rapids with some discount beer  
It was a long train tussle but we had no fear._

_**Both:**_

_Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young_

_**Tommy:**_

_Talked a good game when we were out with the guys  
But in the back seat we were awkward and shy  
You were a mystery that I couldn't explain  
And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change_

_**Jude:**_

_Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Young, Yeah Wishin' we were older  
Young, Hey I wish it wasn't over_

_**Both:**_

_Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Hey wishin' we were older, wish it wasn't over_

**(A/N: I chose this song because I thought it fit with them mostly. I don't know if I chose the right song, but tell me what you think. Anyways back to the story.)**

Cece just stood at the back watching and listening to her parents sing for the last time in public.

She loved the look in her parents' eyes when they sang with each other at home. The look was just of happiness and love for each other.

Cece hoped to have that someday.

Well that day is getting closer than she thinks.

She has liked or rather loved her best friend Damien for a long time.

Damien being Chaz's son couldn't have a girlfriend because he was always on tour.

He didn't want to hurt Cece by having to go on tour all the time and might happen to meet someone else. So he hadn't asked her out. Like her, he has loved her for a long time too.

Neither knew that the other loved them.

Damien could see the look in Cece's eyes that she wanted to have someone to do a duet with someday.

He walked over to her, determined to ask her out.

"Hey Cece"

"Hey Damien. What's up?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I was wondering if maybe….um….would you go out with me?" Damien was so relieved to get that out; he didn't care if he was rejected.

"Yes Damien. I have been waiting for you to ask me out for a long time. What took you so long?" Cece smiled at him.

"Well fear of rejection I guess. I couldn't take seeing that look of wanting what your parents have, in your eyes. So I just came out and asked. I've been wanting to ask you for ages but I never had the courage to" Damien confessed.

"Damien, you never should have worried about being rejected from me" Cece told him.

Damien smiled and took a hold of Cece's hand.

Cece smiled back at him.

While singing, Tommy couldn't help but reminisce about the life he has spent with Jude.

All the bad and good times they had, their children, their music, and their love.

But he couldn't also help remember his childhood and how his parents never supported his dream.

He didn't care anymore because he lived hi dream and allowing his kids to live their dreams.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know this post took a while. Sorry. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
